Interludio de una Tormenta
by alien2506
Summary: Romance, pasion, y amor verdadero... todo en el interludio de una tarde tormentosa


**Interludio de una tormenta**

Por alien2506

Basada en los personajes de: Watsuki Nobuhiro

El cielo estalló en un cegador relámpago desgarrando sus entrañas quedando en silencio, y después repitiendo una vez más el doloroso espectáculo. La lluvia comenzó a caer del ennegrecido cielo mojando primero las hojas de los árboles y después golpeando el césped. Una ráfaga de viento acarició la ciudad hasta alcanzar el Dojo Kamija.

Kenshin miraba la lluvia caer frente a él. Sus ojos serenos recorrían callejones de su memoria que había temido andar en el pasado. Un relámpago iluminó su rostro ensimismándolo aún más. Kenshin observó su espada un rato, la giró delineando con lada mirada cada franja, cada porción de su letal arma. Liberó la espada un cuarto de su prisión. La hoja brillaba con fulgor propio a la luz de cada relámpago. Kenshin notó que cada vez la oscuridad acompañada por la voz del trueno era más terrible. En cada oscuridad una víctima de la espada aparecía frente a los ojos del ex samurai. Las imágenes se hicieron insoportables, una tras otra se sucedían sin descanso los degollados, las estocadas mortales, los gritos predecesores de la muerte. La espada quedó encerrada nuevamente junto a sus terribles imágenes. El joven dejó de lado su katana y volvió sus pensamientos a la lluvia. Instintivamente acarició la cicatriz que vivía en su mejilla desde una fecha lejana. Una cicatriz nacida del amor y el odio. Suspiró.

Un par de manos femeninas se enredaron alrededor de su pecho, tocándolo delicadamente, envolviéndolo en la esencia de jazmines. 

- Esos días terminaron. – susurró esa conocida voz en su oído.

Kenshin volvió a suspirar. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que todos sus otros sentidos se embriagaran de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sus oídos que adormecían con el constante chapoteo de la lluvia en las charcas del patio y con su suave golpeteo sobre la casa. Su olfato podía percibir el aroma de la tierra mojada, el aroma desprendido de la hierba y de los árboles, ese aroma suave del verano y el dulce aroma de la mujer que lo envolvía en un tierno abrazo, el aroma de jazmines que siempre la acompañaba. Su piel podía sentir que todo su interior se revolucionaba mientras aquellas queridas manos se paseaban degustándolo con el tacto. Kenshin abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Kaoru.

- Sí, se acabaron.

- Deja de evocarlos entonces,– susurró Kaoru descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenshin - déjalos descansar en paz en el pasado.

- ¿Dónde están Zanozuke y Yahiko? – preguntó el muchacho acariciando las manos de Kaoru.

- Ese par anda en la ciudad, no creo que vuelvan hasta que la lluvia termine. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – en la voz de Kaoru había un hilo de sorpresa.

- Por nada. 

Kenshin sonrió e invitó a Kaoru que se sentara a su lado. Miraron la lluvia largo rato hasta que de pronto él se volvió hacia ella y besó sus labios con una ternura tal que Kaoru sintió sus mejillas tan ruborizadas como jamás lo habían estado. Al romper el beso, él le sonrió y volvió su mirada al cielo gris.

- ¿Sabes Kaoru? Tengo mucho que agradecerte.

- ¿Agradecerme?

- Sí. Has sido todo lo que he buscado. Eres la paz que tanto tiempo añoré. Siempre has sido amable conmigo, y fuiste la primera en aceptarme a pesar de saber las hazañas desastrosas de mi pasado. No me parece justo que tengas una imagen tan favorable de mí cuando hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes… - Kenshin se interrumpió al vagar nuevamente por recuerdos que le eran dolorosos y por los que sabía que tarde o temprano pagaría. – Hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, de mi vida…

- No necesito saber nada, Kenshin. No hace falta. Tu pasado, y lo que hiciste en él son cosa del pasado. – Kaoru besó las manos de Kenshin y después con un dedo recorrió la cicatriz de su mejilla. – Me importa quién eres, lo que haces, lo que deseas… ¿Te puedo ser sincera?

- Por favor. – balbuceó Kenshin totalmente sorprendido de la actitud de Kaoru.

- Te amo. Te amo como no tienes una idea, y te he amado desde que conocí la naturaleza de tu corazón. Tu nobleza… tu…

Kaoru calló al sentir los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos. La lengua del espadachín acarició los labios de Kaoru y se deslizó en un apasionado y ardiente beso. Kaoru pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello y recargando su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin. Las manos del joven se aferraron a la cintura de Kaoru y comenzaron a acariciar el perfectamente esculpido cuerpo de la joven. Kaoru rompió el beso y se levantó. Le tendió una mano a Kenshin y lo guió lejos de donde pudieran verlos. 

            La lluvia cesó de repente y las nubes se abrieron filtrando el sol a la ciudad. Llegaron a una habitación donde una pequeña ventana filtraba un rayo de luz del exterior. Kaoru cerró la puerta tras de sí volviéndose hacia Kenshin que la recibió con un cálido beso y con caricias de fuego esparcidas a  lo largo de la cintura y la cadera de la joven. Los besos se intensificaron hasta convertirse en llamas húmedas por la saliva de los amantes. Kenshin caminó hacia atrás y sin romper el beso se sentó en el suelo. Kaoru se despegó de él y lo observó desde arriba. Los ojos verdes penetraron los lila, sus miradas se acariciaron amándose y expeliendo todo el deseo que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo. Kenshin se levantó dispuesto a envolverla en un nuevo abrazo unido a un nuevo beso pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, deteniéndolo.

Kaoru llevó sus manos a la cinta que ataba su cintura dejando su kimono libre. Sonrió nerviosamente, introdujo sus manos en el kimono y desató las cintas que protegían sus senos. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas segundos antes de que su kimono azul cayera al suelo haciendo un sonido leve y sordo al chocar contra el suelo. Finalmente liberó su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente sobre sus hombros. Kenshin jamás la había observado tan hermosa como en ese momento. Jamás se había percatado de toda la belleza que encerraba Kaoru, de toda la magia que centelleaba en sus ojos azules, de la majestuosidad de sus movimientos gráciles y armónicos. Kenshin extendió su mano jalándola con suavidad hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza besando sus hombros, su cuello, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios. Bajo sus dedos se descubría la maravilla de un mundo oculto a los demás. Bajo sus manos había mucho más que la piel desnuda de Kaoru, bajo sus manos se extendía un mundo vasto de riquezas y de zonas que nadie exploraría sino él. 

Kenshin se sonrió y con gentileza, ante la mirada de Kaoru, se despojó de la cinta de su cintura. Dejó caer su ropa descubriendo su fuerte torso con más de una cicatriz. Kaoru la miró asombrada, hasta ese momento jamás había observado el pecho de Kenshin, tan fuerte y lleno de heridas pasadas. El joven ex samurai se despojó de la última de sus ropas quedando en igualdad de condiciones que su amada. Él le sonrió dándole la confianza que el momento necesitaba. A la opaca luz de la habitación se observaron mutuamente amando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Ella jamás había pensado que su amado tuviera un cuerpo tan hermoso. Es mentira que solo la anatomía femenina es hermosa y estética, el cuerpo de Kenshin se lo comprobó a Kaoru. Si la chica hubiera tenido nociones de mitología griega, su amado espadachín vagabundo le habría parecido la encarnación del hermoso Adonis.

 Kenshin se sentó en el suelo nuevamente y le tendió una mano invitándola a seguirlo. Él recostó a Kaoru junto a él, teniendo así, todo el tiempo del mundo para admirar cada centímetro de su amada. 

En verdad jamás la había visto tan hermosa como esa tarde. Su cabello era mucho mas sedoso y brillante de lo que había observado. Sus ojos eran más expresivos y bellos. Su rostro mucho más dulce y tierno. Kenshin surcó de norte a sur el cuerpo de la diosa que tenía junto a él. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, se sorprendió a sí mismo acobardándose. Tenía miedo de tocarla y que desapareciera. Tenía miedo de que al tocarla despertara con la amarga hiel de un sueño muy real. Kaoru notó ese miedo, tomó delicadamente una mano de su amado y la colocó sobre su cuerpo.

- Es tuyo. – le susurró sonriéndole y sintiéndose en el cielo con las manos de Kenshin descubriendo su cuerpo.

            El muchacho deslizó su mano por la silueta de la hermosa joven. Ni la seda era tan suave al contacto como la piel de su amada. Sintiéndose con más confianza observó el cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru y lo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos dedicando un beso de vez en cuando a algún lunar que le había parecido hermoso.

- Eres muy hermosa, Kaoru. 

Se fundieron en un beso, se unieron en caricias. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron como las piezas de un acertijo que encajan a la perfección, como la lluvia encuentra su sitio en los lagos que nadie conoce excepto la montaña donde se albergan, como la nube que queda hechizada por la magia de un par de ojos que la observan con melancolía. Sus manos encontraron los caminos que nadie había andado, los ríos de sensaciones que nadie había navegado. Sus labios hallaron el cielo que tanto se añora mientras se vive y al que el alma acude cuando el cuerpo deja de existir, pero para ellos no había necesidad de esa transición pues sus labios hallaron ese camino de la mano de su complemento.

En el cielo, cúmulos de nubes grises y negras se unieron chocando frente al sol. Un devastador trueno dio anuncio y las nubes dejaron caer el agua que guardaban en sus entrañas. La ciudad se sumió nuevamente en el lento caer de la lluvia y en su melodía interrumpida de vez en cuando por los truenos. Un débil rayo de luz se filtró por la diminuta ventana encontrando a Kenshin y Kaoru idolatrándose mutuamente. Kaoru descansaba sobre el pecho de Kenshin abrazada a él tan estrechamente que sus corazones habían comenzado a latir al mismo ritmo. Kenshin dormía tranquilo, con una paz que en su rostro no se había visto desde hacía muchos años. Los jóvenes amantes disfrutaban compartiendo sus sueños con sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos bajo una sábana blanca, en una habitación oscura, en una casa rodeada por la lluvia, en un mundo donde nada existía excepto ellos. Kenshin despertó de repente y miró a la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho. En verdad tenía tanto que agradecerle. Kenshin giró sobre su costado deslizando a Kaoru de su pecho a su brazo. La observó un rato, sonrió y la abrazó con ambos brazos. 

- Te amo, Kaoru.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma a jazmines lo envolviera y lo llevara al mundo de los sueños. Su corazón rebozaba de felicidad, tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y nadie, nunca, lo separaría de ella.

De los ojos de Kaoru cayó una lágrima, los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Kenshin frente a ella, sus fornidos brazos la rodeaban protegiéndola y expresándole lo que tan sólo unos momentos antes ella le había oído decir. Sonrió dulcemente y acarició la mejilla con la cicatriz. No le importaba lo que había pasado antes, todo lo que le preocupaba era el presente y en ese momento ella estaba en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, además era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Fin**

Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias a:

usagi2099@hotmail.com

Este es mi primer fanfic de Ruroni Kenshin y creo que no me salió tan mal. Admito que conozco poco de Kenshin pero creo que conozco lo suficiente para atreverme a escribir una historia de este corte. 

Dedicatoria:

- Se lo dedico a mi Doc, Kaily por ser una excelente amiga y porque siempre tiene la disposición de escucharme y de aconsejarme cuando lo necesito. Además, este fic es para el concurso que está organizando ^.^U

- También se lo dedico, como siempre, a la diosa que me inspira. Sirena, gracias por poner palabras hermosas en mis labios y por alentarme siempre a seguir, a no dejar de lado todo.

**Notas Adicionales:**

Bien, primero que nada Kenshin y Kaoru no tienen relaciones en este encuentro. Sé que lo sugiero más no es algo que ocurra. Si lo notaron en ningún momento hago referencia a caricias sexuales puesto que el encuentro no es sexual. Ahora les explico por qué el encuentro no es sexual a pesar de que cree la atmósfera para que lo fuera. Kaoru y Kenshin se aman y su amor es de tal magnitud que la relación sexual no es un acto necesario para transmitir ese sentimiento. En mi opinión muy personal el verdadero romance y la verdadera demostración de amor se da en lo que ocurre antes de llegar a la relación, es decir, las caricias y los besos. En la historia, Kenshin siente que Kaoru debe conocer todo de él antes de que nazca un sentimiento basado solo en lo que Kaoru conoce. Kaoru por su parte sabe que se enamoró del hombre que ella conoce, no de quien fue, y que ahora que ama a Kenshin, lo ama en todas sus etapas. El romance que se crea entre ambos personajes gracias a estos sentimientos permite que se conozcan al máximo sin la necesidad de retroceder en el tiempo, esto lo intento demostrar cuando se dejan explorar sus cuerpos sin pasar a más. 

El asunto de la cicatriz también es importante. Kaoru en el fic conoce la historia de la cicatriz. Para los que no lo saben, la cicatriz de Kenshin en efecto es producto del amor y del odio. No voy a entrar demasiado en detalles pues no deseo echarles a perder la historia cuando vean la película y los OVAs, sólo diré que una cortada fue hecha por el odio de un hombre y que la cicatriz que cruza la primera fue hecha por una mujer a la que Kenshin amó. 

Por último: el nombre. Interludio se define como el intermedio dramático, musical o filmado entre dos partes de un espectáculo. Sé que no tengo que explicarles donde es la primer parte de la historia, donde el interludio y donde la segunda parte. ^.^ ¿Que creyeron que les iba a decir dónde puse este detallito tan unido al nombre y a la historia? Pues no se los diré, con la definición de Interludio estoy segura que no les costará trabajo identificar las partes. 


End file.
